


Basorexia

by murphyxt100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphyxt100/pseuds/murphyxt100
Summary: a fictional short story about clexa





	

Lexa drags Clarke through the crowd, almost bumping into everyone. Clarke coughs, inhaling some cigarette smoke, "I'm not really into this Lexa." Lexa laughs, "Come on! You need to lighten up a bit." Clarke looks around the room, noticing people moving their bodies smoothly to the beating music. "Yeah, you know, you're right." Clarke grabs onto Lexa's hand, pulling her closer. Their bodies collide, moving to the music. Lexa smirks, "There you go." Clarke laughs, looking into Lexa's eyes while moving her body easily with the music. Lexa stares back into Clarke's blue eyes, getting lost in them. Lexa smashes her lips against Clarke's, moving in a fast motion. Clarke does the same, while feeling like everything else doesn't matter. The kiss releases, and they both stand there looking each other up and down. "Hey, let's go get a drink." Clarke points to the bar. "Let's." They both walk over to the bar, asking the bartender for two shots. Clarke and Lexa look at each other while waiting for their drink, getting lost in each others eyes once again. Lexa's hand moves slowly onto Clarke's. "Thank you for taking me here" Clarke smiles. "Of course" The two shots arrive, letting both of them have just one. "Thank you.", Lexa nods to the bartender. Lexa raises her glass, "Cheers to tonight." Clarke smiles, and raises her glass and repeats, " _Cheers to tonight_." They both take their drink and chug it down, letting the liquid burn their throat. They both slam their glass down on the table at the same time, making them laugh. "Let's get out of here.," Lexa insists. Clarke nods, getting up from the chair. Lexa quickly takes off her jacket, putting it on Clarke. They intertwine their fingers together, walking out of the building. Clarke stops, and smiles at Lexa, "I had a really nice time." Lexa grins, "I did too." They both stare into each other's eyes, getting lost again. "Lexa," Clarke's eyes glitter, "All I ever wanted was you." Lexa stares at Clarke again, connecting her lips to Clarke's once more. Their motion was slow, not fast like before. Their lips leave from each other softly. Clarke looks into Lexa's blue and green eyes, "Just you, Only you."


End file.
